


Helping Hands

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Betaed, Can I offer you some smut in this trying time?, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Vibrators, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Recently for reasons unknown to her, Machi has been incapable of achieving orgasm. It's starting to take a toll on her self worth. Being a determined girl though, she decides to try out a new Sex Toy to see if it can get the job done. But alas not even a Love Egg is up to the task! Luckily for her, she has the best, most patient and most supportive boyfriend known to mankind. Even if he is an arsehole 80% of the time.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was “An Egg in This Trying Time” and I think that tells you everything you need to know. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Shespitsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shespitsfire/pseuds/Shespitsfire) for the beta =D

Machi stared intently at the small black bulb in her hands. She held it up high to inspect it further, twisting around three times to see it from all angles. It was soft to the touch, and much lighter than she'd expected. The black silicone coating gave it a slight sheen in the afternoon sunlight. A little loop at the base would give her easy access to remove it once inserted. Which was great, because the last thing she needed was a trip to the hospital. She gently put it down on their bed, alongside the remote control that came with it. 

The remote was coated in the same soft silicone, with the buttons carefully arranged for easy use. It fit very ergonomically in her palm. She experimented a bit with the buttons and watched as the egg began to vibrate. The device slowly buzzed across the bed, stopping for a half a second when she changed the rhythms, before moving again. So it worked, at least. That was promising. 

She'd ordered it online, since that seemed to be the way you did these things nowadays. It wasn't her first purchase, but it was certainly something she'd never even thought about buying before. Even as far back as high school, she'd had a good collection of dildos and a trusty bullet vibrator. She'd been even more stressed in those days; terrified of the thin white line she was forced to tread, and what it meant once she'd been abandoned in the middle of it. She'd wanted to scream and shout, to find a way to release all of the anger and rage inside of her in some way. It kept exploding outwards at any sign of perceived perfection. Even just lines of chalk felt like the most overwhelming things in the world… 

Masturbating was one of the few things she'd found to actually calm herself down. Well, before she met Yuki and learnt the power of having a hand to hold. Yuki grounded her and let her keep her sanity. When she was around him, she slowly felt like she was becoming  _ someone _ . He made her address her thoughts and her feelings, his simple questions opening up whole new doors for her to walk through at her own pace. He was lonely, like her, but their being together put an end to that. You couldn't be lonely if you had someone to love. Someone to hold, and kiss, and tell all of your feelings to. Even when you were separated by oceans and mountains, you were still together. 

As their relationship progressed, she'd started to feel a whole different need for her toys. Something in those grey eyes and soft smiles.... She was a little ashamed to admit to the number of times she'd curled up on her side with her bullet pressed up against her clit, moaning his name into a pillow as she came. 

It didn't take long before she was doing just the same in his own bed at university, but with Yuki’s hand pressed up against her instead. The first time they'd come together had felt like nirvana. Machi had simultaneously felt vulnerable and confident and overwhelmed and at peace. She saw the same look on his face and kissed it into completion. 

That first time had been three years ago, though. And there'd been plenty of joy and happiness since then; but in the last six months… no matter how hard she tried,no matter how  _ good _ Yuki made her feel, she just couldn't find that same bliss.

Something had changed inside her. She couldn't figure out what it was; and it scared her. Maybe it was the pressure of her final university exams, or the general anxiety that came with leaving school and entering into the ‘real world’. Maybe it was the sudden stop in phone calls from her parents after she'd gained the confidence to ask after her brother more often, begging to let them meet. Maybe it was just that her body had done enough, and she'd used up everything within her. She'd experienced all the joy and pleasure she was allowed to, and she just had to accept that. 

It was like there was some invisible barrier she wasn't allowed to cross anymore. She felt broken. And it hurt in ways she never could have imagined. 

But then Yuki would push inside of her and whisper her name like a talisman; she'd want it all again. She wanted to come so,  _ so _ bad, not just for her but for him as well. She'd gotten good at faking it, the gentle highs and lows of her hitching breath. Clamping her muscles down around him so he'd feel something, as well as hear it. It wasn't as though sex wasn't enjoyable anymore! She still liked it, but… but it always seemed to end in sadness. She knew it was starting to show on her face. Anyway, Yuki wasn't an idiot. Nobody knew her like he did, and it was nearly impossible to hide things from him…but he never pushed the issue, and she never let him. This wasn’t  _ his _ problem, after all. He was doing everything he could to help her reach her peak… it wasn't  _ his _ fault she kept falling before they got to the top. 

That's why she'd bought the 'love egg' to begin with. The reviews were all very good, and the throbbing heat between her thighs at the thought of it was also very promising. Holding in her hand, though, was a very different experience.

Objectively she knew it would fit inside her comfortably. She'd taken much bigger before, and sorry, Yuki, but she didn't mean you. The idea of pushing something up and just… leaving it there felt just a tad strange, though. But there was excitement in the newness of it all, and the promise that maybe this would lead to something happening at last! The reviews had all been very encouraging, and after the amount she'd paid for the damn thing it  _ better _ work! Not to mention that she couldn't exactly return it with a note saying 'I had this up right up inside me for an hour but nothing happened at all because apparently I am broken beyond repair and nothing can ever change that.' 

No. She couldn't think like that. She had to focus on the present. If she wanted an orgasm, she had to  _ believe _ she was going to have an orgasm. That was one of the other online tips she'd read. Machi breathed carefully, stilling herself. She wasn't sure how much time she'd have alone, so she needed to be careful. Yuki was still at work, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be other people knocking on the door. He'd mentioned something about a book being delivered later… 

She shook her head again, clapping both hands around her ears,as she tried to focus back on the here and now. The feel of the carpet beneath her feet. The sound of distant cars outside. The taste of aloe juice on her tongue. Breathe. Slowly she removed her skirt and stockings, then climbed onto the bed. Spreading her legs wide, she began by gently fingering herself, getting a feel for her body and all its unique shapes. She optimistically circled her clit but only felt the vaguest of twinges. That was alright though; that was normal, yeah? Once she felt somewhere near ready, she carefully applied a generous portion of lube to the toy, using the remnants left on her fingers to line her entrance. 

Slowly and carefully, she pushed the bulb inside of her. Her eyelids fluttered shut at the new sensation, taking the time to just breathe through it. She shifted her hips up higher to give herself better access. until it felt comfortably secure. Then she carefully picked up the remote and, with an air of distinct trepidation, turned it on to the first setting. 

The buzz was louder than she expected, but that was always the way with new toys. The vibrations pushing against her made her breath heave and stutter, filling her with a sense of hope. Twinges of pleasure twitched at her sides, and when she swapped to one of the preset patterns she couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her lips. 

She tried clamping her walls against it, feeling the press of silicon against every inch. It didn't have quite the same feeling as her regular toys--her dildo felt like it was trying to replicate something different, and she had to push and pull it to really feel the benefit. And that was fun! She'd had many an orgasm feeling that gentle give and take, the sensation growing and lessening at her own pace. Her bullet was different, too. She liked to slip that between her panties and just let it sit against her sex, whilst she pressed down against the bed or a pillow. It felt great against her clit, and she liked to sometimes combine the two toys for some more intense play. But lately not even that had been enough… 

The egg. She had to focus on the egg. It kept a solid pace inside of her, which was great, but not quite what she needed. Machi changed the pattern up again, whilst also increasing and decreasing the speed in time with her hip thrusts. She could get this right. She could feel the edges of… something… sparking behind her eyes. If she could just focus a little more… 

Five minutes passed. Then fifteen. And still nothing. Her clit felt over-sensitised and raw from where she'd been rubbing at it in vain. The egg still pulsed inside of her, but by now it just felt like a general buzz of pleasure. Not the ecstacy she'd been promised. Not the white-out, forget where you are, feel your mind go blank of all thoughts  _ full-on, toe-curling _ orgasm she'd been missing for so long. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. She hated this, she just wanted to feel normal again! Why wouldn't her body just-- 

There was a sudden knock at the front door. Machi rolled over and groaned into the pillow. That had to be the book Yuki ordered. "I'm coming!" she yelled, the irony not lost on her, as she pulled her skirt back up. She switched the vibrator off, but didn't bother to remove it. She was risking enough just by putting her skirt on; delivery guys the world over seemed to think three seconds was enough time to get to a door before shoving a note through, telling her that she wasn't home when she clearly was. 

There was another knock on the door, and she opened it with a glare. 

"Sorry, forgot my keys again," said Yuki, his work bag slung over one shoulder. He wore a cheeky smile on his face, the kind he always had when Machi was at her grumpiest. It wouldn't surprise her if his keys were in his coat pocket; he'd just felt like making her get up for the sake of it. His grin faded slightly as he took in her appearance. She felt her cheeks grow red, and turned away from the door to desperately wipe at her face, trying to get rid of the tears before he could make anything of them. 

"I'm sorry, I was just chopping some onions for--" 

Yuki reached out to gently pull her around to face him. "That's a lie if ever I heard one." He smiled sadly, pushing her hair away with a gentle hand. His thumb traced the tear streaks down her face, and she felt her own sadnesses reflected in his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. We can work it out together." 

Shaking her head frantically, she tried to pull away from him. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. You must be tired, I'll go start--" 

His grip on her tightened as he refused to let her go. "Machi.  _ Please _ . You want to talk about it, I know you do. There's been something off about you for months now, please just--"

She collapsed against his chest, gripping tightly to his coat as she let herself give in to everything. Yuki gently folded his arms around her and made soothing noises as he rubbed small circles into her back. She felt her breathing move in time with his. 

"You'll laugh at me." she said at last, the words muffled against his chest. 

"I do that anyway." he countered, and she gave him a thwack to the chest for being an arsehole. The joke calmed her, though, and she felt able to look him in the face again. 

"I promise I'm okay. It's just that--" She wanted to tell him, she really did. But the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She groaned again at the accidental pun. 

Yuki's chest shook beneath her. "Did something happen in the latest Mogeta volume? Is that what this is about? Have the  _ feels _ gotten too much for you and we need to sit down and watch the anime to remind ourselves of happier--  _ ouch _ ! Okay okay! Sorry." he laughed, smiling down at her pouting face. "I promise not to use the name of Mogeta in vain. So. If it's not Mogeta, what is it? What do you think is going to make me laugh more than I am now? I know it can't be your attempts at cooking because the flat isn't on fire."

She grumbled her hurtful response into his shirt and clung tighter. If she let go, she might just fall apart completely. He gently stroked her back, making quiet soothing sounds as she found the strength to speak. Taking a deep breath, Machi moved herself a fraction away from his body. 

"I can't come. I haven’t been able to for months, and I thought a new vibe would work but it didn't." She kept her gaze down, still ashamed and embarrassed to be so worked up over such a small thing. Yuki paused in his attentions, and she risked a glance up at him. Questions danced behind his grey eyes, his face lined with worry and confusion. Desperately, she clung tighter to the lapels of his coat. "It's not your fault. This has nothing to do with you, you always make me feel wonderful, it's just…I haven't. Not even by myself, so it's-" 

"--what sort of vibe did you buy?" His throat sounded quite dry, as though he'd not spoken for a long time. Machi gave him a penetrating look; she felt like it was a bit of a moot point. But she told him anyway, adding a little explanation of what a 'love egg' was designed to do. 

"Where is it now?" he asked, with the same cautious tone as before. Machi thought for a moment, and then a blush went up her face. Pursing her lips together, she once again refused to meet his gaze. 

"It's still inside of me. I didn't--I thought you were the DLR guy." 

A familiar smirk spread across Yuki's face. "Let me get this straight. You thought I was a delivery guy; so you decided to answer the door with a sex toy inside of you, with the backstory that your high-school-sweetheart hasn't been able to make you come in months?"

Machi opened her mouth, both to complain and to once again reiterate that this was in no way  _ his _ fault. But all sense of love and reassurances were obliterated when he ended his thought process with: "Are you sure you're not trying to recreate your own American porno?" 

She shoved him away (properly, this time) and turned her back. "I hate you. You are the worst person in the world." 

"I know, I know," he sighed gently. "But at least you're not crying anymore."

She dabbed at her eyes, realising he was right. "You're still a bastard."

"But you love me anyway." he grinned, placing a kiss atop of her head. "Now, how about you take that thing out of you, whilst I run you a nice bath to help you relax. Then I'll make dinner and we can go from there, okay?" 

Machi raised an eyebrow at him. "You make fun of my cooking and then publicly announce your own intention to burn down the flat?"

"Excuse you, but even  _ Kyo _ deemed my Yakisoba 'edible'! Do you want dinner or not?"

"Can I have it in the bath?" 

"If you really want to be a gremlin about it, then yes. You may have it in the bath. Now go get yourself sorted out, okay? I love you." He gave her a final kiss to the cheek before heading to their bathroom.

Their tub was small, only big enough for one person at a time; which was a bit of a shame, really. When Machi entered the bathroom with her big fluffy dressing gown still wrapped around her, she found Yuki lighting a scented candle in the middle of the room. The water fizzed with fresh bath salts, and the gentle aroma of the room immediately relaxed every muscle in her body. Yuki helped her out of her robe and guided her gently into the bathtub. 

She sat there, following his instructions to not touch herself and become more worked up. He knew she was still sensitive, and a nice relaxing come-down was what they needed. Half an hour later, he came back with bowls of sloppy noodles and sat on the floor by her bath, talking about all the things that had happened at work that day and what was going on in her latest lectures. All her worries and cares seeped away into the cooling bathwater, until the temperature became too unbearable. Yuki then once again helped her out of the tub and dried her off. 

"Now, go wait on the bed for me, okay? I'll just finish up with everything here, and then come to see you. I don't want you worrying about anything else today, okay?" He took their bowls off to the kitchen and Machi was surprised to hear the sound of actual washing up going on! 

Doing as she was told, Machi perched herself on the edge of the bed. She could see that her sex toy box was laid open on the sheets, her newest purchase included. When Yuki entered, he still had his sleeves rolled up unevenly, and there were splashes of water against his blue button down. 

"You ready to give this a second go then?" he asked, with the same tone one might use when trying to put together a bookshelf. Moving over to the bed, he began laying out her sex toys like a workman selecting tools. He picked up her dildo, weighing it in his hands before putting it back down to select her bullet instead. He didn't even hesitate in selecting her egg, laying that down in a place of pride with an absent-minded pat, as if it were the most important one of them all. Then, giving his arms a bit of a stretch, he moved around to the other side of the bed and clambered onto it whilst trying not to mess up his careful organisation. 

He settled down with his back up against the headboard and his legs spread out. The toys were within reaching distance, but far enough away that they weren't the main focus of things. Machi gave him a curious look. Such organisation wasn't his usual method, especially since it usually set her anxiety on edge. But the curious mix of shapes, sizes and colours was so far from the perfection her mother had drilled into her that it was almost relaxing to look at. 

None of this was his usual seduction technique though! That usually involved teasing her so much, that the only option left to get him to shut up was to shove him back and sit on his face. Or he’d whisper sweet nothings to her in between swooping, toe-popping, Hollywood kisses. This was so far from  _ any _ of that, that she really didn't know how to respond. 

He patted the space between his legs in encouragement, and she slowly crawled up to him. Instead of taking her face in his hands and kissing her like she expected him to, he shifted her around so she was in the same position as him, with her back resting against his chest. 

"Do you want to leave this on, or take it off?" he asked, tugging at her gown. "Or save that for later?" 

She twisted her head around to look at him, still uncertain as to what was meant to be happening right now. "Usually we're both--" 

"Ah-ah!" he scolded her, "I asked what you wanted to do? What's your usual routine? I don't think I've actually seen you mastubate before…" 

Machi made a sputtering sound and this time turned her whole body around to face him. She could tell by the smirk on his face just how scandalised she must look, and immediately forced her face into a scowl. Yuki just gave that gentle laugh of his, and cupped her chin in his hand. "Sorry, did I not make it clear to you? I thought it was obvious. I'm going to help you masturbate and have that orgasm you deserve. You'll do all the work; I'll just be an extra pair of hands, okay? Maybe provide a little guidance here and there, but mostly it'll all be down to you. I mean..." He wobbled his head in consideration. "We could just have sex, but I'm not especially in the mood right now." 

Machi gave him another incredulous look. "You're not in the mood for sex, but you are in the mood to watch me masturbate? You realise that’s basically the same thing, right?" 

"No, it isn't. One of them is a mutual exchange, and the other is fully focused on making  _ you _ happy. Which I am  _ always _ in the mood for." Machi frowned, still unable to understand the way he thought sometimes and wondering if she ever would. He continued with his absurd rambling, nonetheless. "So, as I said, when you masturbate, what do you normally do? Do you get naked first, or work your way up to it?" 

She hesitated. "It--it varies. I guess? It depends on how much time I have…" 

"Well, we have as long as you need. So… leave it on?" 

Machi gave him a slight nod, and his responding smile was so bright she thought she might be blinded by it. He carefully turned her back around, lifting her knees so they were hooked up over his own. Giving her another gentle kiss to the cheek, he rubbed his hands down her sides in a relaxing motion. 

"Okay, so where do you want to begin? Show me."

Machi took a deep breath and let herself relax back into the warmth of his arms. Closing her eyes tight, she focussed instead on the feel of his hands through the fabric of the gown. A breath whispered past her ear as an acknowledgement of safety. She then proceeded to run her own hands over the inside of her leg, starting at the ankle and working up to the apex of her thigh. She stopped just shy of her mound, running her fingers back down again and allowing herself to relish the anticipation. 

Yuki whispered encouragement in her ear, pleading with her to tell him how he could help her. 

"I think, I think I want more… more touching, I don't--" Her forehead creased as she stroked her body, fingers wandering up to cup her sex and causing her to buck up into her own hand. 

She felt him nuzzle his face into her neck. "You like being pampered, don't you? That's why you own all those bath bombs. So pamper yourself. I'll show you how if I need to: Keep touching yourself, but don't lay a finger on your vulva. Don't you dare, promise me?" 

Machi gave another nod, only too willing to follow him. He took her hands in his own and led them up and down the sides of her body, starting at her ankles and following up to her thighs in slow, soothing strokes. She felt her breathing soften and relax as she focused on the sensation, his body behind her giving off a reassuring warmth. A small groan escaped her lips as he guided their hands up the plane of her stomach and towards her breasts, dipping beneath the robe to just cup the weight. Heat began to pool within her as he squeezed her breasts. Her head rolled to the side, giving him better access to her neck so he could pepper her with more soft kisses. 

"That's it, that's right. Just relax." He murmured between kisses. "I have an idea, but you need to take off the robe, if you're okay with that?" 

Machi gave him a lazy nod, and allowed him to pull apart the tie and let it fall down around them, leaving her completely bare. 

"Gorgeous." He pressed a fluttering kiss to the side of her neck "You're so incredible, I love you so much."

"You're pretty alright, I guess." she hummed in response, not bothering to open her eyes because she knew the look on his face: the comforting mix of adoration, amusement, and spite. He gave her neck a nip for her insolence, but quickly soothed over the space with his warm tongue. 

"You're lucky I'm so in love with you, otherwise I'd walk away right now and leave you to suffer." He chuckled, drawing his hands away from and causing her to let out a tiny whine at the loss. He only left her alone for a second before she heard a familiar buzzing sound... Machi gasped as vibrations suddenly started running through her whole being as the bullet touched her skin. 

He gently ran it along her neck and down past her collar, tracing each line of her body. Her skin felt so sensitive to the touch; a long groan issuing out from her chest. She could feel the heat pooling in her core, her clit starting to ache from neglect. 

He gently circled the vibrator around her breasts, dipping between them and tracing the underside. She could practically feel her nipples hardening, a tingling sensation driving through her body as they began to ache with the same need as her clit. "Yuki,  _ please _ ." Her body wriggled as it begged for more. The desperation was glorious. It was the right kind of frustration, born not out of disappointment and loathing, but rather anticipation for what was to come. It was like riding a rollercoaster and not knowing just how far from the top you really were. 

Yuki gave a thoughtful hum as he traced the bullet closer and closer to her nipple, before spiraling it away again to trace back up to her neck. "You should be more specific. I want you to tell me exactly what you want. Tell me what you would do if these were your hands. Pretend I'm not here--what would you do?"

"I'd-- I'd put it right on top of it and-- and press down then release it again-- yes! Oh god yes like that!" She screamed as the sudden sensation rocked through her body. He repeated the motion again on her other breast and she wasted no time in grabbing his free hand and shoving it back onto the neglected one. "Play with it." She instructed, guiding him with her own. "I'd pinch and pull and squeeze and never stop." 

She could feel herself growing wetter, her core throbbing from going untouched for so long. She'd never quite felt like this before; desperate, out of control and a little bit masochistic. 

"That's it, that's right. You've got the idea now. These are your hands Machi, yours to do with as you want. But--you have a second pair. What else are you going to do to yourself? I think you want to be touched, right?" He nuzzled her neck as he said it. The tenderness of his mouth was at odds with the forceful pressure he exerted on her breasts by her own request. 

Machi didn't waste anymore words and removed her hands from on top of his. They slipped down her body to finally dip into her slit. God, she was  _ soaking _ . How was she this wet? She could hear the sounds of her fingers skating across her body even above the hum of the vibrator. 

Cautiously, she dragged her fingers up from her gaping hole to the tip of her clit. She kept her movements slow and steady, instructing Yuki to keep the same pace with his hands. The intense high from before began to simmer down a little--but she liked that, she liked feeling the rumbling sensations as she edged closer and closer to the top. A destination she was no longer afraid of. 

If she got there? Then she got there. If she didn't? Then she was still having the best damn time she'd had in six months. 

She continued her teasing strokes, starting to focus her fingers more on her clit. Gently, she pulled the hood back and forth, matching the patterns Yuki played across her tender nipples. Though who was matching who right now was a mystery she didn't care to solve. 

Still keeping the pressure on her clit, she gently rubbed at her labia with her spare hand before slipping two fingers inside of herself. She moaned at the sensations rippling through her body. 

"You should try your new toy." Yuki whispered in her ear like a fallen angel. "You're close, but imagine how much better it would feel to have something inside of you. Feel it buzzing against your walls as your clit throbs against your fingers." 

Machi groaned at his words, the mere description enough to send another pulsing wave of pleasure through her core.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, and Machi could only nod as words failed her completely. "Okay. Don't worry, I'll sort it all out for you." 

She whined once more at the loss of his touch on her breasts. But then his hands appeared before her, as though they were her own. White, silky lube dribbled down the tip of the egg. Long, delicate fingers began to smooth it up and down the surface. Another set began to rub harder against her clit, until lube covered fingers reached down to still them. She could feel the stickiness of it on her skin; filthy and soft all at the same time. 

The egg was held before her like a rose, and she greedily snatched it away. Carefully positioning her body against the surface behind her, she pushed the toy up inside of her. The lube almost felt redundant with how absolutely soaking wet her hole was, slipping up inside of her without any issue at all. She panted for a second, shifting her hips until it felt like it was in the right position. 

A kiss fluttered against her cheek as a remote was pushed into her hand. "Go for it." whispered the devil, and she pressed the button. 

Immediately she let out a howl of pleasure as the vibrations rocked against her core. She clamped down on the toy inside of her, pressing it against her most sensitive parts. The sound was muffled by her own body, but as she turned the dial up higher she could hear it more clearly. 

Her eyes watered with pleasure; it had been fun last time, but this was different somehow. Something had changed and--she let out another scream as something touched against her folds. Syncopated vibrations pulsed against her, both steady and unpredictable at the same time. It was too much and just enough. It was overwhelming and absolute bliss. It was everything in the world, and deep oblivion. Unending.

She bucked up into the touch, her hips moving of their own accord. A hand steadied her hips, and the pressure on her back shifted until she was in a kneeling position. The sensations deviated, hitting her deeper this time and pressing against--  _ oh god _ yes!  _ Yes _ ! 

She nearly crushed the remote in her hands as she felt her orgasm begin to bellow through her. The angel whispered words of love and encouragement in her ear as a hand began to once again push and pull at her breast. 

One final jolt against her core and the world went white. The scream echoed throughout her body as liquid gushed down her thighs, halted somewhat by the bulb inside. She blindly reached behind her and found a pair of lips to kiss. Her tongue slipped against them as the overwhelming pleasure she'd just felt drifted away for a moment. Suddenly, she knew the mouth she was inside. 

She knew the taste, and the texture as she licked the back of his teeth. The warmth was familiar and loving. It was her whole world, and she'd be so lost without it. "Yuki." She moaned into his mouth, repeating his name again with each kiss. The pressure of the bullet against her ceased but the love egg still buzzed steadily inside of her. His name was the only word she knew. 

"You want another one?" he asked, his mouth only a breath away from her. She nodded in response. Rocking her hips forward. It had been so long… so very, very long and her body wanted to make up for lost time. 

The damn broke apart as he pushed the bullet back on her. His lips trailed kisses down her neck as she played with her breasts. She could feel him, her Yuki, pressed against her. It didn't take long to come again, and then again, and again as they found new positions and new sensations. Every toy was covered in her own filth by the end of it. Her body was a shaking, quivering, sweaty mess. Machi wouldn't be able to move even if she tried. 

"Love you," she murmured, as Yuki gently pulled out the dildo. "Thank you." 

A gentle smile spread across his face, and warmth flooded her heart. She was too tired to do anything else but reachup a hand to gently stroke his face. He kissed her palm in recognition, then shifted off the bed. Her head rolled to the side as she watched him carefully pull out the wipes they kept in the drawer and delicately clean each toy with utmost care. All were put safely back inside her case, and then carefully slid under their bed. 

Next was her turn. Yuki's touch was gentle and soothing, the wipe feeling amazing against her over sensitised skin. An unintentional moan left her lips at the sight of him perfectly positioned between her thighs. Somehow he was still fully clothed, though significantly more ruffled than before and all the sexier for it. Her eyes flitted down to his crotch, where she could see the strain of his erection pushing against the seam. 

She frowned at it, feeling a little lost. There was no tell-tale wet patches. He wasn't moving with any particular difficulty; it was like he wasn't even bothered by it! He caught her eyes and looked down at his crotch, seemingly nonplussed. 

"Don't worry about that. It just does that sometimes. It'll go away soon enough." 

"That is the weirdest come-on you have ever used… actually no, it's not, but it's at least top ten." she retorted, feeling her spirits start to return from where they'd been dancing around in heaven. 

"It's not a come-on." He said with a shrug, giving her now clean thighs a little pat before moving off the bed. "I told you, I’m not in the mood for sex." 

"Everything that just happened tells me otherwise." she shot back dryly. 

"Like I  _ said _ , I was in the mood for taking care of you. Maybe that involves sexual acts, sure. But I don't want an orgasm, I just want to see you smile. So come help me change these sheets you ruined, and then we can both relax and get some sleep. If you want, you can thank me in the morning." He kissed the tip of her nose before shaking her off the sheets. 

"Looking for a wake up call then?" she asked, eyeing him up and down as they stripped the covers. His erection was even more obvious up close, but already she could see it softening. 

"You know me," he grinned, gripping the corner of the cover with her so they could both shimmy it up over the duvet. "I'm useless at waking up on my own." 

"I think I can arrange that, then," she hummed as they did up the buttons across the bottom. When they got to the middle, she gripped his hands and pulled him into a promising kiss that he returned with more passion than he’d clearly intended. She shoved him away, recognising his wishes, and instead moved to the drawer to chuck his pyjamas at him. They changed without any preamble and clambered under fresh sheets together. Machi crawled closer into the heat of his body, wrapping her arms around him. He gave out a contented sigh at the touch. It reminded her of the early days where he'd flinch during every embrace, and how worried she'd been that she was hurting him…until he'd explained the bizarre and painful truth to her. 

"Thank you for always being there for me." she hummed into his neck. 

"Thank you for always letting me help you." His touch on her tightened just a fraction more, before sleep took them both.


End file.
